


Guardian Angel Without Wings.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beating, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Child Abuse, Complete, I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry John, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Stitches, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: It's raining and he's bleeding.Complete.





	Guardian Angel Without Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: Bruises.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

It's mid December when he turns up on his doorstep. Shivering from the freezing night and soaked to his icy skin from the thundering storm that's been raging on all through the day and night. His face is bloody and swollen and he looks like he's on the verge of collapsing on Cas' doorstep there and then.

Cas doesn't say anything to him, simply steps back out of the doorway to allow Dean entrance into the warmth, he shuts the door once he's inside and makes sure to replace the chain and the locks. A puddle forming on the carpeted hallway floor at Dean's feet while he waits to be directed to a room, Cas knows better than to keep him in the kitchen or the living-room where he may be discovered so ushers him up the staircase and into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. He'l deal with the mess Dean leaves in his wake once he's dealt with him.

He lays down towels for Dean on the bathroom floor for him to stand on, it absorbs the water he's shedding while his fingers gingerly peel back the few layers of flimsy clothing that cling to his body, useless against the storm. His body is pale with an almost blue tinge to it by the time he's naked of his ruined clothes. Cas doesn't let his eyes linger on his body before he wraps Dean's delicate body up in warm fluffy towels before he sits him on the shut toilet seat and starts running a hot bath with way too much bubble bath.

Dean's shivering slowly subsides but doesn't go completely, his body remains cold but with less of an icy touch. Cas helps him into the bubble covered bath, comforting Dean whenever he cries out through gritted teeth as his beaten body submerges with the hot liquid.

"I know, I know," Cas says softly as he brushes Dean's hair from his face, despising the red tinge his fingers come away with, Dean's blood caked into the dark locks. He tries not to let his anger show. Fails.

"I'm sorry." Dean says softly through chattering teeth after several minutes has past between them in silence, Cas shakes his head and carefully wipes away the tears falling down Dean's bruised and swollen cheeks.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault, Dean." Cas soothes as he gently encourages Dean to let himself sink deeper into the water, neither acknowledge the way the cloudy liquid turns a rusty red as Dean submerges his head. His pale body disappearing beneath the fluffy bubbles.

"You're gonna stay here tonight." Cas says firmly as Dean's face clears of the blood to expose ugly cuts that promise scars and swollen parts of his face. Dean doesn't argue. Partly because he's too tired to and partly because he doesn't want to go back. Cas washes his hair after he's made sure any injuries lurking beneath his hair aren't deep or nasty enough to warrant either a trip to the hospital or any medical treatment.

Once the water has lost it's heat and Cas is satisfied Dean is warm enough to come out, he helps Dean back onto his feet and wraps him up in his own dressing gown before they go back to his bedroom. They're quiet so as not to wake Cas' parents or siblings.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks once Deans settled in his bed and he has the usual medical bag out from it's hiding place at the back of his wardrobe on the bed besides Dean, he grunts lowly as he lets his head fall back against the pillows.

"At mum's." His voice sounds all tired and wrong and Cas tries not to frown too tightly at the sound as he lights the tip of the needle before he leans in close to Dean's face and dabs at his slit eyebrow that needs stitching up.

"What happened?" He asks, because they both know he needs to know. Dean sighs heavily and shuts his eyes, lips pressed together as if he's fighting to keep all his secrets hidden from Cas.

"Dean." Cas presses as he pushes the needle into his skin for the first time, Dean's eyes squeezing shut, as much as they could considering the swelling, his lips turning up into a grimace as Cas neatly stitches back together, remembering how nervous he had been of doing a bad job the first time Dean had needed him to stitch him up.

"Same old, same old," He says trying to shrug but ending up hissing with pain instead. Maybe some rib damage then, Cas thinks absently as he continues on with his stitching.

"Drink, argument and - You're doorstep." There's a lie in Dean's eyes but Cas doesn't press, pressing is for later, when they've gotten sleep and Dean's face isn't several different colours.

"You can't go back." Cas says finally, cutting the thread and chucking the needle back into the bag for later, Dean snorts as he watches Cas look through his bag before coming back with bandages for his ribs.

"I can't leave Sammy like that." He says dismissively as he sits up and lets the dressing gown fall down to the bed, he's aware that it's the only thing protecting his _modesty_ from Cas and there's an undeniable thrill that runs through him at the acknowledgement, all too soon it's brushed to the side as Cas turns back to him with the bandages all ready to go.

"Besides," He clears his throat as Cas's hands flutter over his skin.

"It's not that bad." Cas snorts at that, shaking his head as he pulls back to study Dean's eyes,

"What if it gets that bad? What're you going to do then, Winchester?" He feels the pain in his ribs as he stares at Cas, hyper aware of how close his lips are to his and how fragile everything is around them, still, Dean can't help to smile as he closes the space between the two.

He's warm and soft despite the split lip and swelling, he tastes of cigarette smoke and mints, Dean knows how much he hates cigarettes, it's nothing how he imagined his first kiss with Dean Winchester would go but he can't deny the swell of excitement that runs through him as it happens.

"Well, then, I have my guardian angel to protect me." He doesn't smile but there's the twinkle in his eye that tells Cas if his face was in better shape he would be, he smiles wide enough for the both of them, tears in his eyes as he finds himself letting them slide close as he presses his lips back against Dean's.


End file.
